


The Day Obi-Wan Kenobi Died

by sithwitch13



Category: Fanboys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithwitch13/pseuds/sithwitch13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August 5, 2000: a date which will live in infamy (to Star Wars fans).  Zoe decides to organize a memorial of sorts.  Zoe/Windows, though it's not the focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Obi-Wan Kenobi Died

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macadamanaity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macadamanaity/gifts).



> Thanks to JoZPierce for beta-ing, and apologies in advance if I let my SW Nerd off the chain a little too far. FYI, there's a reference to two different SW releases about halfway through--apologies for any confusion there. In case it's not blindingly obvious, I enjoyed the hell out of writing this; I love the movie and Zoe in particular. I hope you enjoy this, bittersweet as it feels to me, and I wish you an awesome Yuletide!

"Holy shit.  You guys... Obi-Wan is dead."

"Wait, what?"  The small, early afternoon crowd inside the comic store paused.  Well, some of them did.  Most of them.  You kind of had to be at least a little of a Star Wars fan to shop here.

Windows stared blankly at his laptop.  "Sir Alec Guinness is dead."

"No way."  Zoe leaned over his shoulder, squinting at the text of the fansite's headline: _Rest in Peace Sir Alec Guinness_.  Links to CNN, links to mournful comments by Star Wars fans the world over, the whole nine yards.  "Damn." 

Windows clicked the link, read CNN's obituary.  "Cancer.  Jesus."

"The guy had a good life."  Even so, Zoe could feel that little bit of tightening in her chest start to ball up and grow.  Come on, _Obi-freaking-Wan Kenobi_ was gone.  Just over a year after Linus had gone the same way.  And yeah, Sir Alec had a good sixty-some odd years on Linus, but... man.  It was hard enough for her.  Hutch and Eric were gonna be devastated.  She shook herself, then went back to facing the past week's new arrivals.

Windows sat staring, ignoring the customer who came over with a stack of back issues of _Uncanny X-men_.  "I can't believe it."

"Hey, little help here?"  The guy knocked on the glass surface of the counter, glaring over at Windows.

"Don't do that," Windows said, still not looking up.

  
  


"Paying customer here.  I'd like to give you money in exchange for these."  The guy tapped his stack.

  
  


"Hold on, I've got it."  Zoe walked back over to the counter, scooting around behind Windows.

  
  


The guy--he wasn't a regular, Zoe had no idea what his name was--_hmph_ed and continued to glare at Windows, now typing away on some forum or other.  Everyone had their way of dealing with the heavy stuff, and Zoe had accepted that Windows' way was seeking out his own geeky, anonymous-behind-screennames, often-contrary messageboard dwellers.  She had made it clear that she expected him to come to her first and that if she saw him posting intimate details about their love life online she'd ransom his collectables on Ebay as punitive damages, but she still accepted it.

  
  


"You know," said the guy, "I'm pretty sure you're being paid to work, not look up... whatever the hell you're doing."

  
  


Windows looked up long enough to glare back.  It wasn't particularly intimidating.  "News, dude.  Sir Alec Guinness died."

"And this affects me... how?"

"Jesus, you're getting your comics," Zoe said, ringing him up and slamming the cash register shut a little more vehemently than necessary.  Christ, what was it with people these days?  It was like, if they didn't get what they wanted _right freaking now_ they jumped all over you.  "Let the man mourn."

He looked like he was going to say something as she shoved his change back at him, then looked at her and changed his mind.  "See if I come back here," he muttered, walking toward the door.

  
  


"See if we want your entitled ass," she said back, maybe a little too loudly.  Half the customers in the store looked over.  She glared at them and they turned back.  Her reputation worked pretty well, she decided, not for the first time.  Some guys were intimidated by strong women, especially ones who knew more about the history of the Green Lantern than they did.

  
  


She slid behind Windows, rubbing at his shoulders a little before resting her chin on one of them.  "Any word from Hutch or Eric?"

"Nope.  I emailed them, but it's too early for Hutch to be awake on a Sunday and I don't know when Bottler gets around to checking his email these days."

  
  


"Hey.  I got an idea.  Email Hutch and tell him we're getting together at his place at five-thirty.  Get Eric to come, too.  And bring the THX tapes."

"Not the laserdiscs?"

"Not everyone has a laserdisc player, sweetie.  And I'm not having Hutch over again, not after last time."

"Come on, if he hadn't had so much tequila--"

"Hutch's place.  THX tapes.  I'm gonna get snacks.  We're gonna have a sendoff for the late, great Sir Alec.  Sound good?""

  
  


Windows blinked at her behind his glasses.  "Well, yeah."

"Great."  She grinned at him, planting a kiss on the top of his head and sidling off to make sure that those weird kids that liked coming in on the weekend weren't stealing Magic cards again.

  
  


***

  
  


There were mixed drinks, there were four open pizza boxes, there were two different kinds of potato chips, and on Hutch's TV, there was one dead Jedi played by one now-dead actor telling a half-frozen Rebel to go to the Dagobah system and seek out Yoda.

  
  


"See, I don't care if he didn't like the movies later on," Eric said as he nursed a rum and Coke.  "He's _Obi-Wan.  _He's the man.  He's like... the grandpa I always wanted."

  


"I wrote to him when I was little," Windows said mournfully.

  
  


"Sucks," Hutch said.  "You know he probably threw it out, right?"

"Yeah."  Windows sighed, and Zoe patted his back.  "I feel like... it's the end of an era or something."

  
  


"You know what?"  Eric leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling.  "I think I'm gonna believe in heaven right now.  Because then, I can picture Linus meeting Sir Alec."

"That's nice," Zoe said, nodding and sipping at her own rum and Coke.

  
  


"Yeah," said Hutch.  "And Sir Alec upset about all the fallen Wars fans with unlimited access to him now."

"Maybe the afterlife has bouncers," Windows said around a mouthful of pizza.  He swallowed.  "Saint... whoever that guy is, the one who's supposed to let people in.  He's like a bouncer, right?"

"Come on," scoffed Hutch.  "It's supposed to be fucking _heaven_.  How many peoples' idea of heaven is meeting Obi-Wan?"

  


"I want to meet Tarkin, too," said Zoe.  "Peter Cushing was the shit."

  
  


"Yeah, Tarkin was pretty awesome," said Eric.  "So Linus'll go up to the ghost of Sir Alec, right?  And he'll be all, 'Obi-Wan'?"

  


"Hey," said Zoe, "You gotta do the line."

"Fine.  He'll be like, 'Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi...'"

Windows snorted.  "And Sir Alec would be all, 'Get away from me.'"  His attempt at the accent was less than convincing.

  
  


"I bet Linus is pretty stoked right now," said Eric, now more subdued.

  
  


"Yeah."  Hutch stared into his glass, and they were all silent, hardly even paying attention to the evacuation of Echo Base.

  
  


Finally, Eric raised his half-full glass.  "To Linus getting to meet Obi-Wan's ghost."

The others lifted theirs too, taking good-sized gulps afterward.  Zoe sighed and leaned against Windows, pretending just like the others that she couldn't see the too-shiny eyes of everyone else in the room.

  
  


Hutch laughed suddenly, not looking at anything but the screen.  "Hey, guys.  How much do you think they charge for autographs in heaven?"


End file.
